Cuando la cobardía se acaba
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día decides ponerle fin a aquello que tortura tu mente? jugarse el todo por el todo sin esperar ya nada más que la liberación, porque crees que el "no" es algo más que seguro...    Este fic es un Slash DracoXHarry.


Cuando la cobardía se acaba

Abrió sus ojos por vigésima vez, sin importar cuanto haya intentado, como desde hacía ya varios meses no podía conciliar el sueño por más de unas pocas horas lo cual lo tenía al borde del colapso. Levó una de sus manos y la colocó por encima de su cansado rostro para poder observarla con detenimiento, sus uñas como siempre lucían pulcramente cuidadas, los pliegues que se formaban en las uniones de cada una de sus falanges captaban particularmente su atención, cerraba y abría su pálida mano estirando y contrayendo los pliegues completamente absorto en tan banal acto.

Sus pensamientos eran por así decirlo, inexistentes en ese momento, o como había leído en una novela muggle, "se encontraba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo".

De repente un fuerte suspiro salió de sus carnosos labios retornándolo a la realidad, agitó su cabeza fuertemente para, inmediatamente, ponerse de pié y estirarse cual largo era antes de encaminarse al baño. Allí observó detenidamente su rostro, sus ojos grises y opacos eran adornados por unas horribles ojeras que hacían lucir su pálida cara como si estuviera enfermo, bueno que de hecho lo estaba, pero era demasiado testarudo como para considerar el estrés como una enfermedad que requiriese de atención medimágica. Volvió a suspirar dejando que el vaho de su aliento empañara el espejo, lentamente cepilló sus dientes aún sin pensar en nada más trascendental que las musarañas inexistentes en su hogar.

Horas más tarde se encontraba frente a la chimenea hablando con su madre, o más bien era su madre quien le hablaba y él se hacia el que escuchaba, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que tuviera que decirle, a estas alturas lo único que realmente deseaba era… ¿Qué era lo que deseaba?... ni él mismo lo sabía.

Media hora después de una charla que no tenía idea de que se había tratado se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de su apartamento y se engulló lo primero que encontró en su casi vacía heladera.

Sentado sobre la mesada comenzó a tener los primeros atisbos de pensamientos coherentes, aunque más que pensamientos fueran recuerdos, recuerdos que yacían perdidos en su mente y que cada tanto gustaban de salir a flote con la sola intención de perturbar la poca razón que le quedaba.

Recordaba sus años de estudiante, las veces que su padre le había exigido ser alguien que no era, los malos tratos sufridos al intentar imponer sus ideales, las fechorías que se vio obligado a hacer solo y en muchas ocasiones acompañado por aquellas personas que decían ser sus amigos pero que solo veían en él status y más status, recordaba el dolor en los ojos de su madre cuando su padre le obligó a tomar la marca maldita de aquel asqueroso ser, recordaba sus propias lágrimas pero por sobre todo recordaba su cobardía, siempre sometido cual esclavo haciendo lo que le ordenaban hacer jamás lo que deseaba, se odiaba por eso pero no encontraba forma alguna de salir de aquel oscuro pozo, encubriéndose en la única herramienta útil que su padre le había dado, su orgullo y arrogancia, porque ningún Malfoy era cobarde, solo astuto.

-jajajaja- una sarcástica risa brotó de lo más profundo de su alma ahogando un sollozo –"Los Malfoy somos astutos Draco, nunca lo olvides, la astucia es lo que nos mantiene con vida"- palabras del gran Lucius que en realidad debían de transfigurar en "los Malfoy son cobardes Draco, nunca lo olvides, la cobardía es lo que nos mantiene con vida", si, así quedaba mucho mejor.

Se bajó de la mesada y arrastrando los pies se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto, pero aunque su primer impulso fue el de recostarse nuevamente para seguir rumiando sus desgracias, se forzó a cambiarse para ir a estudiar, después de todo era lo único que tenía, y que nunca le pudieron quitar, sus ganas de seguir viviendo, aunque para ello había tenido que abandonar su mundo y buscar cabida en uno del que casi no conocía nada de nada, aun así se había negado a dejarse vencer, estrés o no, insomnio o no el seguiría hasta que Merlín decidiera que había sido suficiente.

Mientras se dirigía al colegio terciario privado al cual asistía, sus pensamientos comenzaron a enfocarse en su actual vida, recordaba los primeros meses en aquel departamento que había adquirido luego de vender las pocas pertenencias que le habían quedado después que el ministerio les obligara a "donar" sus riquezas en pos de redimirse por los daños causados por su accionar, era irónico en realidad ya que, para desgracia de los afectados el dinero de los Malfoy jamás llegó a las manos de los necesitados, pero eso ya no era su problema, después de todo los oportunistas serian oportunistas siempre, así como él, esté donde esté, siempre sería un Malfoy, o al menos esas habían sido las últimas palabras de su padre antes de abandonarlo allí e irse con su madre a Francia.

A veces le parecía que no hacía ni una semana desde que se había instalado en aquel barrio muggle de Londres pero desgraciadamente habían pasado ya casi 7 años, en los cuales había tenido que obtener un título de preparatoria en un colegio nocturno y trabajar medio tiempo en, para su sorpresa, una cafetería de mozo, resultaba hilarante que él, el gran Draco Malfoy trabajara atendiendo a otras personas, y más aun a personas muggles, pero algo bueno había sacado de ello, había descubierto su amor por los dulces, más específicamente por los pasteles, era el único que en menos de una semana había aprendido de memoria cada uno de los nombres de los pasteles que allí se servían y de los ingredientes de cada uno de ellos, así que luego de tres años de estudios en la nocturna y obtenido su título de preparatoria había comenzado a estudiar pastelería en un terciario privado, lo cual le consumía prácticamente todo su sueldo pero no le importaba, porque por primera vez se sentía bien consigo mismo, todo lo que tenía era producto de su propio esfuerzo. Al menos así fue al comienzo, ahora tras 4 años, ya con su título de pastelero y trabajando en una pastelería de renombre algo parecía no encajar en su vida, lo malo era que no sabía que era, desde hacía meses que su cabeza se empecinaba en rememorar su pasado, aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado aislar en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, y lo peor era que estaba comenzando a afectar su trabajo por lo que su jefe le había dicho que se tomara sus acumuladas vacaciones hasta que se recuperara, pero él no era alguien que pudiera estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada por lo que se inscribió a un curso de cocina asiática, algo que por suerte lo mantenía bastante ocupado, al menos durante el tiempo que estaba en el curso.

-buenos días- dijo al ingresar al aula y ubicarse en la mesa que le correspondía acomodando inmediatamente todos los utensilios de cocina que usaría ese día.

-buenas- le sonrió su compañera de al lado quien inmediatamente frunció su seño al verlo tan demacrado –Aún no puedes dormir bien ¿no?- le preguntó pero más bien parecía una afirmación de su parte.

Draco observó a su compañera como solía hacerlo con todas las personas observando atentamente cada una de sus facciones, movimientos y palabras, como si alguien pudiera tomar una poción multijugos e intentara engañarlo, pero la joven lejos de molestarse solo le volvió a sonreír, acostumbrada de ese proceder y esperando a que el rubio le contestara comenzó también a ordenar su lugar.

-Creo que ahora si estoy listo para escuchar tu propuesta Ninna- la vos de Draco sonaba cansada y derrotada mientas seguía observando a la joven de oscuro cabello rizado colocarse el gorro de cocina.

Una sonrisa y un asentimiento fue lo que recibió en respuesta.

Después de la clase ambos se refugiaron en un cercano parque, ambos sentados en una banca observando el cielo, sin nada que decir, o tal vez con mucho por hablar, aun así el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en poner una pastelería propia?- preguntó de la nada la joven de bellos ojos miel sin quitar su vista del cielo –siempre he creído que sería genial dirigir un local propio- prosiguió a sabiendas que había captado la atención del rubio.

-¿Acaso piensas que yo puedo ayudarte en ello?- le preguntó sorprendido sin dejar de mirarla.

-No lo sé, si quieres ayudarme pues, yo diría que primero deberías ayudarte a ti mismo Draco- le respondió ahora sí fijando su atención en él.

-No tienes idea de lo que me pasa, si pudiera salir del pozo donde me encuentro lo haría, pero no puedo así que cállate- de gruño sabiendo que por muy enojado que estuviera y por mucho que esas palabras dolieran Ninna no se movería de su lado.

-Tienes razón no tengo ni la más remota idea que lo que te ocurre, pero si puedo adivinar, y lo que creo que te ocurre es sencillo, pero no por eso fácil de resolver- le contestó sin un ápice de enojo en su vos.

Ella era tan extraña pero le agradaba, era la primera persona que le agradaba y con la cual no debía guardar apariencias, por eso se permitía estar a su lado porque sabía que por muy afilada que fuera su lengua ella siempre sabía detectar cuando realmente sentía lo que decía y cuando solo hablaba para escudarse de un posible daño.

-A ver o gran diosa del saber, cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?- le preguntó mordaz mientras se reacomodaba en la banca.

-Pues creo al igual que lo que a mí me pasó tú lo que tienes es algo atorado en el pecho, algo inconcluso, algo que te corroe por dentro y que no estás dispuesto a resolver porque tienes miedo… no, miedo es poco… sientes terror, terror de ver en que terminaría aquello que te perturba pero recuerda, el "no" es algo que ya lo tienes asumido por que algo peor es imposible que recibas- finalizó para luego ponerse de pie y observar el cielo una vez más.

-yo… yo- optó por callarse porque de alguna manera sabía que ella había dado justo en el clavo porque su corazón dio un brinco como si algo hubiese despertado, algo pero que aún no sabía lo que era.

-Será mejor que lo consultes con la almohada Dragón, sabes donde vivo, cualquier cosa siempre estaré a tu disposición- le dijo antes comenzar a alejarse.

El fuego, aquel abrazador fuego demoníaco que casi lo consume en la sala de los menesteres, se expandía por toda su habitación quemando todo a su paso, el solo se quedaba ovillado en un rincón gritando, implorando porque lo salvaran, pero sabía que nadie vendría.

El humo cubría todo el lugar y el comenzaba a ahogarse y lo peor no encontraba su varita, era el fin lo sabía y aun así seguía empecinado en gritar, deseaba vivir, aunque no lo merecía quería vivir, entonces de pronto sintió algo aferrarse a su mano.

-Malfoy al fin te encuentro- unos expresivos ojos verdes lo miraban preocupado y lo jalaban lejos del fuego él observaba la espalda de su salvador y el alborotado cabello que parecía mecerse y brillar a causa del sofocante calor–Aquí tienes creo que esto te pertenece- le dijo mientras le entregaba su barita.

Quería responderle, decirle "gracias", quería abrazarlo pero nada, su vos parecía haberse ido y su cuerpo estaba paralizado, una extraña necesidad de mantenerlo a su lado surgía en su alma pero aquel ser se alejaba cada vez más hasta desaparecer y él no podía más que llorar en silencio.

Despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, estaba traspirando y jadeaba como si realmente se hubiese estado asfixiando, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de algo que pudiera producir fuego y buscó su barita que yacía donde él la había dejado, justo debajo de su almohada, pasó sus manos por su rostro cayendo en cuenta que estaba llorando, o al menos lo había estado

Lentamente se puso de pié y se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó un vaso de agua y luego otro y antes de darse cuenta ya iba por su cuarto vaso. Descuidadamente se sentó sobre la fría mesada de mármol como siempre hacia y comenzó a recordar su sueño o más bien a la persona de su sueño y finalmente comprendió.

-Maldito Potter, ¿Jamás me dejarás tranquilo verdad?- preguntó al aire antes de largarse a reír como un loco – después de todo el "no" ya lo tengo ¿no es así Ninna?- diciendo esto se recostó nuevamente y por primera vez en meses durmió por el resto de la noche con un extraño semblante de determinación en su rostro.

Al otro día ni bien hubo caído el primer rayo de sol en su rostro, se levantó completamente concentrado en el cometido que se le había revelado durante la noche.

-¡No huiré más!- se dijo mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo -¡No más cobardía Draco, aunque ello te convierta en un maldito Gryffindor… solo por esta vez debes olvidarte de ser un Malfoy!- se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez mientras se preparada y se encaminada a terminar de una vez por todas con su tormento.

Sin titubear se movilizó por red flu hasta el departamento de aurores, y aunque recibió miradas de sorpresa y una que otra de enojo y asco, aun así caminó recto y directo a la oficina del flamante jefe de aurores. Antes de siquiera golpear en la puerta de la oficina, esta se abrió dando paso a un adormilado Harry quien de la sorpresa dio un saltito hacia atrás.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó desconcertado mientras el aludido asentía y de abría paso hacia dentro de la oficina -¿A que debo esta extraña visita?- le preguntó un tanto enojado por la osadía del rubio de pasar sin ser invitado.

-Escucha Potter… no, es decir… escucha Harry…- sus palabras si bien eran suaves se denotaban firmes por lo que el aludido solo asintió y se dispuso a escuchar –Yo quería… vine a decirte… a agradecerte, finalmente, el que me hayas salvado en el colegio- había genuina gratitud en sus palabras y Harry habiendo pasado etapa de shock, se vio en la necesidad de responder, pero fue detenido por la manos del rubio quien adivinando su proceder la levantó en señal de aun no haber terminado.

-También, y aunque no tengo escusas ni derecho quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo malo que te hice pasar tanto a ti como a tus amigos- a cada palabra que salía de sus labios podía sentir una liberación tan grande que le daba fuerzas para seguir hablando –yo quise venir antes, hacértelo saber en aquel entonces pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo, para agradecerte todo, hasta el hecho de que en persona me hayas ido a devolver mi preciada barita- le sonrió de corazón haciendo que el niño-que-vivió quedara prendado sin darse cuenta de aquella dulce y pura expresión.

-Y también quería… quería… yo- le costaba, por alguna extraña razón la valentía que había tenido hasta hace minutos atrás se estaba esfumando y eso no podía permitírselo, no ahora que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado llegar hasta ahí.

Abruptamente se acercó al castaño tomando sus manos con en las suyas y aferrándolo con fuerza, veía la sorpresa en aquellos penetrantes e hipnóticos ojos verdes, frunció los labios y el ceño inspirando fuertemente.

-Yo… yo… ¡TE AMO HARRY POTTER!- le terminó gritando en la cara a la par que soltaba aquellas cálidas manos y se retiraba sin darle lugar a responder, viendo de reojo solo la cara de susto, sorpresa e incomprensión del jefe de aurores.

Harry solo atinó a mirar estático el lugar por el cual Draco había llegado como torbellino, largado un bomba y desaparecido tal cual vino ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Fue el único pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza mientras inexplicablemente su corazón había aumentado sus pulsaciones

Entre tanto el rubio caminó, más bien corrió hasta la red flu y de regreso a su casa, donde ni bien hubo llegado salió disparado a la casa de su amiga quien por suerte vivía no muy lejos de allí y lo recibió entre asombrada y preocupada al ser la primera vez que Draco pisaba su casa y… ¡de qué manera!, ya que ni bien hubo abierto la puerta prácticamente fue empujada al costado mientras un torbellino platinado pasaba de largo y se dejaba literalmente caer sentado en su sillón, su ropa estaba algo desaliñada y se notaba que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, intuyendo a que se podía deber su estado, se dirigió a la cocina y tras unos minutos regresó con dos humeantes tazas de té y dos porciones de un delicioso pastel chocolate.

-Gracias- fue lo único que mencionó Draco luego de sorber con ansias un trago de té

-Cuando quieras rubio- fue la contestación de aquella mujer que se había transformado sin quererlo en su amiga, su primera y verdadera amiga.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices, todo estaba hecho, finalmente era libre, ahora por fin podía seguir adelante con su vida.

-y bien, ahora… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestra pastelería?- preguntó Draco mientras engullía feliz su porción de torta.

Ninna solo sonrió, eso era lo que menos le importaba, tenían mucho tiempo para decidir un nombre adecuado, ahora lo importante era tomar su cámara de fotos y guardar para la posteridad la primera sonrisa legítima que veía en su amigo, sí, eso era lo más importante del momento, para lo otro tenían tiempo de sobra porque de ahora en más no podían más que ascender hasta el infinito.

Tres meses habían pasado desde ese entonces, lo bueno era que durante ese tiempo todo había mejorado, ya no había más estrés, no había más insomnio ni pesadillas, por suerte todo parecía tomar su rumbo.

-Nada como una buena taza de café antes de comenzar mi día- pensaba en rubio sorbiendo un trago de su humeante e importado líquido vital.

Mientras leía el periódico del día el sonido del timbre comenzó a resonar por el lugar, y de manera un tanto… bastante… insistente.

-¡Ya va!- gritó enfurruñado hacia la puerta –Demonios no hay necesidad de pegarse al timbre- rugió al abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención… estaba… emm… algo nervioso- unos hermosos ojos esmeralda le observaban entre nerviosos y expectantes.

Draco se quedó petrificado en la puerta observando a Harry con su inconfundible y alborotado pelo castaño aún más indomable que nunca, sus grandes y verdes ojos cubiertos por aquellos anteojos redondos y pasados de moda. No tenía idea que hacía allí en su casa pero no le importaba, al menos no a su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Bueno al menos algo en él se dignaba a mostrarse vivo, porque el resto de cuerpo yacía duro cual piedra aferrado al marco de la puerta observando sin pestañear al joven dueño de sus sueños.

-yo… yo quería saber si aún estoy a tiempo de… de responder a tu declaración- habló, más bien susurró Harry luego de un tiempo en silencio.

El rubio absorto en aquellas palabras observó el sonrojado rostro que intentaba vanamente ocultarse mirando al piso e imperceptiblemente sonrió. Al parecer después de todo, la valentía realmente era el remedio que había necesitado para todos sus males, incluyendo al de su corazón.

Así que haciendo gala de su recientemente adquirida impulsividad jaló a su castaño tormento asaltando sin contemplación alguna aquellos deliciosos labios que para su agrado respondieron con la misma efusividad…

Fin


End file.
